More Than Anything
by gategirl
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth in the elevator after the hostage crisis. Just a little piece of fluff and happy stuff that wouldn't leave me alone til I wrote it down.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: More Than Anything

AUTHOR: Liz G

DISCLAIMER: Ok, I don't own characters (wish I did) made this story

up, didn't make any money off it, blah blah, you know the rest.

Feedback: Yes please ;-) It makes my whole day.

* * *

"Jason, Lucky's not the father of this baby. You are." Elizabeth had practiced saying it so many times in her head but actually saying it felt so unreal. And the look, on his face, he looked so shocked and so profoundly hurt that her heart ached for him. 

"You just let me believe Lucky was the father? Why didn't you tell me?" Jason said angrily, his face contorted in pain.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "I never wanted you to hate me." She hadn't meant to hurt Jason, that was the last thing she had wanted. "I could never hate you," he said, his voice growing softer.

Jason looked at her, his Elizabeth, she looked so frightened and small. His eyes traveled down to her stomach where her child rested.

_  
Their child_, he mentally corrected.

He knew it couldn't have been easy for her to keep this from him. He understood her reasons.

Looking at her he felt his love for her wash strongly over him, something he hadn't allowed since she'd walked out on him all those years ago. It felt so natural, so right, that she was carrying his child. And he knew all the people that would be hurt, all the lives that would be torn apart, but he couldn't think about that right now. He had to do what was right for him, and for his unborn child.

"Marry me?" Jason asked, staring into Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth's mind flashed back to all their times together, all that they had once shared, all that they could share and her heart lept with happiness, only to come crashing down the next second.

"You'd choose this baby over Sam?" Elizabeth asked, tears running down her face.

Jason shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_  
Didn't she know?_

"I would choose you and our baby," he answered bringing his eyes up to meet hers. Elizabeth felt her heart leap at his words. "I want you and our baby, this miracle we made together, more than anything," he said softly.

"Marry me?" Jason asked again.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered, rushing into his arms.

* * *

The End


	2. Epilogue

Author's Note: I am so happy that you all liked the story. And thank you all for your feedback. I will be updating my ongoing Liason stories a.s.a.p for all those interested. :-)

* * *

Epilogue

The dim light in Elizabeth's hospital room caught on her wedding ring, causing it to glitter and sparkle. Elizabeth lifted her hand and studied her ring, a smile spreading across her lips. She glanced around the room until her eyes settled on her husband, slumped in a hospital chair, sleeping soundly. On the other side of her bed, her newborn baby girl Grace, slept peacefully. Surrounded by two of the people she loved more than anything, Elizabeth sighed contentedly.

She had never even dared to dream that she could be so happy. Never imagined that she could actually have the life that she wanted with Jason. Elizabeth rose quietly from bed, wincing at the pain left from child birth, and stood beside Grace. She stroked her daughter's hair, smiling as Grace's eyes opened into tiny slits, her daughter mewling at the interruption of sleep. "Shh," Elizabeth soothed, looking over her shoulder at Jason, still sound asleep in the chair.

She smiled as she remembered the way Jason had looked in the delivery room. When the nurse put his daughter in his arms his face held a look of pure happiness. "Jason's going to be a great daddy. He loves you so much Grace," she whispered to her daughter. "After what happened with Lucky I never thought I could be this happy. I love your daddy, more than he'll ever know. And now we're a family," Elizabeth said happily, tears running down her cheeks.

Jason sat in the chair wide awake, listening to his wife talk. His eyes brimmed with tears, his heart tight with emotion. He'd never thought he'd hear Elizabeth say anything like that about him, never thought she could really love him as much as he loved her.

Jason rose from the chair and quietly walked over to where Elizabeth stood. He wrapped her in his arms, turning her to face him. Elizabeth looked up into his eyes, the dim light catching on the unshed tears in his eyes, making them shimmer. She brought her hand up to cup his face, caressing it tenderly. "I love you Jason," she said softly. "I love you too Elizabeth," he whispered, his lips claiming hers.


End file.
